The cylinder heads of multi-cylinder internal combustion engines require sufficient reinforcement in order to permanently withstand the peak pressures occurring during the combustion process. Cylinder heads furthermore need to have sufficient heat dissipation in order to also permanently withstand the thermal stresses. For example, DE 35 46 436 C2 discloses a liquid-cooled cylinder head for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. The cylinder head features various supports in order to thusly reinforce channels for valves, bearings, the ignition device, intake channels and exhaust channels arranged in the cylinder head. DE 42 22 801 C2 also discloses a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine, in which an upper and a lower cooling water chamber are completely separated from one another by a partition wall that extends parallel to the bottom of the cylinder head. In addition to separating the two cooling water circuits, the partition wall also serves for reinforcing the cylinder head.